La Loba y el Mago
by Saki-Uzumaki
Summary: cuando lorenzo y horo estaban llendo hasta el norte se le cruso en su camino un mago que les ofresio un trato que no pudieron rechasar pero el mago tiene algo entre manos. amor suspenso y humor basado en la serie de anime spice and wolf
1. Chapter 1

La serie es de su creador no MIA

Opening

En el viaje

donde crecí sola

solo mi corazón vaga y permanece inmóvil

pero ahora puedo

caminar muy lejos

es verdad, después de conocerte

en este camino

Una desconocida canción

que los viajeros cantan

la oigo nostálgicamente

si yo estoy precisamente contigo

Si el mundo que soñé

existe en algún lugar

¿deberíamos buscarlo?

al otro lado del viento

veamos el fin

de los helados amaneceres

los secos mediodías

y escalofriantes oscuras noches

Tus ojos

conocen la soledad

porque están deslumbrando

y reflejando aquel color

Volé alto en el cielo

y me convertí en la luna creciente

las estrellas del color de la menta son sin duda

fragmentos de lágrimas

El puerto del país del este, la playa del oeste

en el oscuro bosque, la ciudad del sur, una torre dorada

la colina del norte, la misma luna que se balanceo en el agua

Si esta bien para mi el agarrar

tu mano extendida

entonces ¿donde deberíamos ir?

junto a ti

podemos ir a cualquier lugar

abracemos el alboroto y el aroma

del mundo que aun no hemos visto

El mago y loba

Un día común Lorenzo y Horo estaba yendo de viaje sabemos hasta el norte.

Horo:- ¿Cuanto falta?

Lorenzo:- falta lo que tenga que faltar además recuerda que el norte es muy lejos y además tendremos que pasar por ciudades de cualquier tipo.

Horo:- si pero el camino no era tan largo como cuando fui con mi otro compañero

(La loba se acuesta sobre su cola)

Lorenzo:- o mira que es eso

Horo:- me tapare es un mago puede que nos descubra no creo que sea bueno que se cruce en mi camino por que si me llegara a descubrir no necesitaría ayuda de la iglesia para comenzarme.

Lorenzo:- ah si

(El comerciante para a otro camino pero el mago tapado se ve que lo deja sin paso)

Lorenzo:- eh ¿que necesita?

???:- solo le venia a decir que no se asuste por mi apariencia por que solo soy un simple comerciante apenas se un poquito de magia no podría hacerle nada

(La loba se le mueve las orejas)

???:- solo le venia a ofrecer un trato me explico que le párese si en algún momento ocurre que una bestia os ataca y no tienen a nadie para defenderlos yo ahí podría dar mi vida y no cobro mucho solo I rumione por mes.¿Le párese bien mi oferta?

Lorenzo:- bueno lo pensare primero se lo diré a mi esposa haber si le gusta la oferta.

Horo:-¡JAMAS!

Lorenzo:- pero no cobra casi nada y sabemos que no nos puede hacer daño y nos protegerá con su alma además si se llegase a morir que no creo muy bueno nos dejaría todo lo que le pagamos

Horo:- pero es un mago y si me descubre y ¿me intenta compensar?

Lorenzo:- lo se pero si nos protege podríamos hacer que nunca tengas que volver a ser tu sin ese gorro además míralo es un pobre mago que solo necesita un poco de dinero.

Horo:- bueno pero si ocurre algo malo todo será tu culpa.

(La loba se sonroja y se le inflan los cachetes del enojo)

Lorenzo:- bueno aceptamos su oferta podría decirnos su nombre?

Kateshi:- me llamo kateshi pero dígame kat

Lorenzo:- bueno vamos quieres ir en la carreta o caminando?

Kateshi:- preferiría ir en la carreta

Horo:- ¡NO!

Lorenzo:- pero por que si no hace nada malo

Kateshi:- tranquila no soy uno cualquiera soy un muy buen protector

( y así fueron los 3 en la carreta )

Kateshi-: que bueno este ingenuo no sabe que yo soy un mago de alto nivel pero la chica creo que ya se dio cuenta debe de tener un secreto entre manos esto es perfecto.

Kateshi:- adonde van ustedes exactamente?

Lorenzo:- nos dirigimos hacía el norte

Kateshi:- a yo conocí a una persona que también se tapaba la cabeza con una ropa de monja pero creo que era una vieja y muy muy fea.

(La loba esta a punto de darle un golpe al mago pero el peli gris la detiene)

Kateshi:- y bueno que es lo que van a hacer en el norte por que e escuchado que esta lleno de mercenarias y gente que se va a matar al norte.

Lorenzo:- por eso te llevamos con nosotros

Horo:- si tu tienes que protegernos

(La loba izo una sonrisa muy desafiante)

Kateshi:- si para eso es mi trabajo

. . .

Lorenzo:- bueno llegamos a Kate Tzu.

Kateshi:- dicen que aquí habitan fantasmas

Horo:- si buuu fantasmas

Lorenzo:- con conocerte ya me asusta muchas cosas

Horo:- que insinúas que soy rara ¬¬

Lorenzo:- no no insinúo nada solo afirmo ^o^

Horo:- Rrr…

Kateshi:- ustedes son una pareja muy divertida ^.^

(Los comerciantes gruñeron al mago)

Lorenzo:- bueno tenemos que hospedarnos en algún lugar

Kateshi:- ¿que le párese si yo pago el hospedaje y este mes me paga 3 monedas?

Lorenzo:- acepto tu propuesta

Horo:- veo que caes fácil en sus ofertas

Lorenzo:- por que lo dices?

Horo:- por que no has rechazado ninguna oferta de las que te dijo por ahora

Lorenzo:- bueno es que sus ofertas son demasiado buenas

Mr .gato:- vienen a hospedarse aquí?

Kateshi:- y… yo creo que si venimos con maletas con una chica tan hermosa creo que si no se no se

Lorenzo:- no seas descortés

Mr gato:- tranquilo la gente es asi hoy en día bueno habitación 4 piso 2

Mr gato:- que tu eres Lorenzo verdad?

Lorenzo:- eh si por que pregunta?

Mr gato:- veo que as traído una muy bella mujer aquí ya te has acostado con ella?

(Sonrojado dice) ¡NO! Digo eso no es una pregunta muy cómoda

Horo:- mucha gente nos pregunta eso pero siempre dice eso no sabe hablar como lo ves todos los hombre son idiotas

Kateshi:- aunque sea hombre también pienso lo mismo

Horo:- sabes tu me caes bien

Kateshi:- lo mismo digo ^//^

(La loba susurra al peli gris)

Horo:-bueno Lorenzo que mal ahora que esta este mago no podré estar sin el gorro o dormirme en mi cola mas veces :(

Lorenzo:- pero míralo como ventaja el nos protegerá y tu no tendrás que servir en la pelea

(La loba se entristece sin que el alto se de cuenta)

Horo:- si ya no serviré mas. . .

Kateshi:- por que estas triste algo malo te ha pasado?

Horo:- si pero no es de tu importancia

Kateshi:- que es que con migo en tu grupo ¿no harás mas batallas de ningún tipo?

Horo-: no no puede ser nos ah escuchado es… es imposible acaso me ah descubierto ya tan rápido

. . .

Kateshi:- veo que estas ¿dudosa eh sabia?

. . .

Que pasara lo habrá descubierto el mago que ocurrirá si Lorenzo no lo sabe el mago la compensara esto y muchas cosas mas véanlo en el próximo capitulo.

Ending

O siete manzanas en un árbol de la bruja  
Con siete semillas para plantar dentro de mí  
En primavera me creció una canción mágica  
A continuación, saltar a lo largo de, oh me cantó la canción a todo el mundo

Miré en el mundo a través de los ojos de manzana  
Y yo cortar una rebanada de pastel sol  
Bailé con el maní mariposas  
Hasta el paso del tiempo y me dijo para decir hola pero adiós

A miles de estrellas de azúcar  
Oh ponerlos en un frasco  
Y, a continuación, silbato en todo el mundo  
Oh silbato en todo el mundo  
Soy un lobo dentro de poco una niña, que dices  
Y fuera iré a partir de junio a mayo  
Oh silbando todo el mundo

Conocí a un cisne dorado a la hoja de  
¿Quién era un apuesto príncipe, por lo que me dijeron  
He pedido que el camino para el día de ayer  
Entonces yo era un marinero, y hasta el día inmediatamente navegó I

Pájaro Azul navegó los mares I  
Con sirenas de equitación ballenas  
Oh silbato en todo el mundo  
Oh silbato en todo el mundo  
Soy un lobo dentro de poco una niña, que dices  
Y fuera yo baje Maravilla Camino  
Oh silbando todo el mundo

A través de los ojos de manzana  
Oh hay de color rosa cielo líneas  
Cuando volaba cucharas de plata  
Comer mermelada de fusión lunas

A través de los ojos de manzana  
Veo a millones de millas  
El sol es un diamante brillante  
En la noche de un día de verano

A miles de estrellas de azúcar  
Oh ponerlos en un frasco  
Y, a continuación, silbato en todo el mundo  
Oh silbato en todo el mundo  
Soy un lobo dentro de poco una niña, que dices  
Y fuera iré (no puedo estancia)  
Oh silbando todo el mundo  
Vamos a silbar todo el mundo  
Silbato en todo el mundo

Continuara…

Ojala disfruten y pongan reviews 

Y si no les gusto no me insulten tanto solo tengo 12 años 

Hola estoy usando la cuenta de mi hermana con permiso concedido soy su hermano Ignacio y espero que les allá gustado


	2. Chapter 2

La serie es de su creador no MIA

Opening

En el viaje

donde crecí sola

solo mi corazón vaga y permanece inmóvil

pero ahora puedo

caminar muy lejos

es verdad, después de conocerte

en este camino

Una desconocida canción

que los viajeros cantan

la oigo nostálgicamente

si yo estoy precisamente contigo

Si el mundo que soñé

existe en algún lugar

¿Deberíamos buscarlo?

al otro lado del viento

veamos el fin

de los helados amaneceres

los secos mediodías

y escalofriantes oscuras noches

Tus ojos

conocen la soledad

porque están deslumbrando

y reflejando aquel color

Volé alto en el cielo

y me convertí en la luna creciente

las estrellas del color de la menta son sin duda

fragmentos de lágrimas

El puerto del país del este, la playa del oeste

en el oscuro bosque, la ciudad del sur, una torre dorada

la colina del norte, la misma luna que se balanceo en el agua

Si esta bien para mi el agarrar

tu mano extendida

Entonces ¿donde deberíamos ir?

junto a ti

podemos ir a cualquier lugar

abracemos el alboroto y el aroma

del mundo que aun no hemos visto

El Comienzo

Este sujeto es muy extraño, presiento que algo allá pasado pero que????? (Pensando la loba muy preocupada)

Hey  Chicos no se queden atrás por que no suben?. Dijo el brujo muy entusiasmado.

Ahí vamos estabamos hablando.A y ¿de que?

De nada que te importe brujito ¬¬. La loba hace una expresión faltante del respeto

A bueno.( Pensando): No creo que se allan dado cuenta de lo que paso mi magia nunca falla.

Bueno. Ya se hace tardo vámonos llendo a dormir. Dijo el alto muy cansado

: A disculpen solo nos quedo la habitación matrimonial solo hay una cama espero que no los incomode.

No para nada. En ningún caso voy a dormir con una loba y un brujo que tonto se ha pensado que soy.

Bueno, yo duermo en la cama ustedes en el piso. Dijo la loba muy directa y decidida.

Eh? No vamos a pensarlo mejor, no vamos a dormir en el piso ¬j¬

Pero si tu tuviste la idea de dormir, por que no lo haces?

Primero, la idea de dormir ni si quiera es una idea es algo que se debe de hacer, segundo yo nunca acepté dormir en el piso y nuestro compañero no creo que este tan de acuerdo.

No! Hagamos lo que ella quiera yo estoy de acuerdo total podemos pedir un futoi (futoi: colchón japonés que se tira al piso) no?. Dijo el mago muy tranquilo

Bueno, pero solo por esta noche, mañana vamos a pedir otra cama o otra habitación. Grito Lorenzo

**...**

La noche

Buenos, ya están suficientemente dormidos, es mi momento para actuar. Dijo el hechicero

Se levanto y saco una gema de la mochila.

Es el momento, hasta luego Horo..

**...**

Bueno es hora de partir. Dijo el comerciante

Si aunque habría que ir un poco más rápido no? Digo por que a este paso vamos a llegar dentro de mas de 3 meses.

No aquí no. Dijo muy serio

Aver vamos a buscar el momento

Mmm.. no, este no es mm no este tampoco a debe de ser este

¡No te permito acercaste nunca mas, aléjate de mi!. Decía una loba muy agitada enojada y apunto de transformarse

Pero te digo que no ha sido así, ¿acaso no puedes creerme?. Igual a la loba pero mas preocupado que enojado.

Ahora debo actuar. Dice el mago mirando con ojos caídos.

Que pasara, quien es este mago? , Que esta pasando. Todo esto y mucho mas será dicho en el próximo capitulo.

Espero que lo allan disfrutado ^^. Si en el primer capitulo no le vieron nada que ver con lo que pasa pues ahí no me acordaba mi vida :D

Ending

O siete manzanas en un árbol de la bruja

Con siete semillas para plantar dentro de mí

En primavera me creció una canción mágica

A continuación, saltar a lo largo de, oh me cantó la canción a todo el mundo

Miré en el mundo a través de los ojos de manzana

Y yo cortar una rebanada de pastel sol

Bailé con el maní mariposas

Hasta el paso del tiempo y me dijo para decir hola pero adiós

A miles de estrellas de azúcar

Oh ponerlos en un frasco

Y, a continuación, silbato en todo el mundo

Oh silbato en todo el mundo

Soy un lobo dentro de poco una niña, que dices

Y fuera iré a partir de junio a mayo

Oh silbando todo el mundo

Conocí a un cisne dorado a la hoja de

¿Quién era un apuesto príncipe, por lo que me dijeron

He pedido que el camino para el día de ayer

Entonces yo era un marinero, y hasta el día inmediatamente navegó I

Pájaro Azul navegó los mares I

Con sirenas de equitación ballenas

Oh silbato en todo el mundo

Oh silbato en todo el mundo

Soy un lobo dentro de poco una niña, que dices

Y fuera yo baje Maravilla Camino

Oh silbando todo el mundo

A través de los ojos de manzana

Oh hay de color rosa cielo líneas

Cuando volaba cucharas de plata

Comer mermelada de fusión lunas

A través de los ojos de manzana

Veo a millones de millas

El sol es un diamante brillante

En la noche de un día de verano

A miles de estrellas de azúcar

Oh ponerlos en un frasco

Y, a continuación, silbato en todo el mundo

Oh silbato en todo el mundo

Soy un lobo dentro de poco una niña, que dices

Y fuera iré (no puedo estancia)

Oh silbando todo el mundo

Vamos a silbar todo el mundo

Silbato en todo el mundo

Tiren algún review :P


End file.
